$\dfrac{5}{6} + \dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{5 \times 5}{6 \times 5}} + {\dfrac{3 \times 6}{5 \times 6}} $ $ = {\dfrac{25}{30}} + {\dfrac{18}{30}} $ $ = \dfrac{{25} + {18}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{43}{30}$